Meeting the Dragon
by McRaider
Summary: Alex was a strong, vibrant young woman, it seems that Peter Caine has met his match in Karen Simms’ little sister…or perhaps he’s found it. Meanwhile he and Kermit must solve a case of strange bank robberies.
1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Of Tigers and Dragons  
**Title:** Meeting the Dragon  
**Author:** McRaider  
**Summary:** Alex was a strong, vibrant young woman, it seems that Peter Caine has met his match in Karen Simms' little sister…or perhaps he's found it. Meanwhile he and Kermit must solve a case of strange bank robberies. **Author's Note:** This picks up right after season 4, Peter however doesn't leave the police force. Rather he becomes the Shaolin Cop. Caine has left; but he shall return at some point.  
**Time Period:** Post-Season 4  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter One**

The leaves were beginning to change; fall in Chinatown was on its way. A familiar chill had taken to the air, combined with the crisp smell of leaves and coming snow. This marked the fourth month since his father had walked out of his life to find his path…and possible the mother he'd spent his entire life believing was dead. It had been three months since he'd returned to the police force, realizing that was where he belonged.

_Karen Simms watched as her former Detective Peter Cain stepped into her office. Paul had once described it to her as slinking in, he'd always warned her that in most cases when he did this she was to say no immediately. Karen didn't think this was one of those times, "What can I do for your Detective?" she knew it wasn't really his title anymore, but she refused to see him as anything else. She knew Peter and he was a cop._

_Peter smiled, "That's actually why I'm here—"_

_Karen slid back and opened her top drawer, a moment later she tossed him his old badge. He was surprised to say the least as he caught it, she offered an explanation, __"__I asked the commissioner to sit on your letter of resignation for a month. It wasn't that I didn't believe you; I was just hoping you'd realize this was where you were meant to be. I must say you're cutting it awfully close. The paper work to reinstate a cop is horrendous."_

_He chuckled softly at her, "How did you know?"_

_"I make it my job to know all those who work for me. I also know you and Kermit. I didn't doubt for a minute that your intention was to leave, but you've never been able to turn your back on those who needed you. The streets of Chinatown need you."_

_"Can I have my old job back Captain?" he grinned._

_"You mean you left?" she joked, "You can even have your old desk back, I'll call the commissioner and ask him to tear up those papers. But just for the record you're out of vacation time for about the next year."_

The transition back into the department had been easy. Obviously everyone agreed with Captain Simms, this was where he belonged. Peter was trying so hard to ignore the constant thrum of exhaustion and loneliness that had been plaguing him since his return to police work and the absence of his two fathers.

"Peter, come into my lair," joked Kermit Griffin from his position in his office door. Peter glanced up and shook his head; Captain Simms had paired the friends together less than a week after he'd returned. No one in the precinct was surprised that they rapidly became two of the most successful cops in town, or that they only proceeded to grow closer. The functioned perfectly, Peter was still a hot shot; he was young and rough around the edges. Kermit evened him out; he was ruthless, older, wiser and took his time to make decisions.

"What's up Kermit?" Peter questioned his best friend as he stood from his desk and headed into the small office.

"I may have a lead on the rash of bank robberies, check this out…"

o0o

Karen smiled softly as she took another sip of her coffee, they'd finished eating a few minutes ago and now they were becoming reacquainted. "How's the apartment?" she questioned.

Alex Campbell shrugged her slim shoulders as she looked back up into the blue green eyes she'd known all her life. "Its okay, the new job is great too! Dr. Hamilton has been a huge help." It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; Alex adored her older sister and enjoyed spending time with Karen. But at the same time the looming silence of everything that had happened haunted them both.

"How are you Al?" Karen asked gripping her little sister's hand.

The younger dishwater blonde shrugged, "It's been a year—I'm here," she forced a softly laugh.

"That's why I'm concerned about you," offered Karen.

"Thanks Kare, but I' fine. I've moved here because I was offered a great job opportunity. It made it easier because I needed to get away anyway. Mom understood, doesn't make it easier, but I'm surviving."

Karen nodded, "Well let me know if you—" the Captain glanced up just in time to see her lover and best detective walk through the door of the little diner.

Alex's eyes slowly watched him walk in. She took in his long lanky form, the dark brown hair, the beautiful hazel green eyes that were easily the window to his soul, "Whoa," she whispered softly at the sight of him.

Karen followed her sister's line of sight and realized she was looking directly at Peter. "Detectives, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kermit ignored his lover's question and smiled at Alex, "Greetings Al, how's my favorite Campbell?" He questioned playfully.

She chuckled softly, "I'm good, how's my favorite cyber frog?" she'd been quite fond of him when she'd met Kermit a little over a year ago. He was mysterious but fun to joke with and poke fun at.

"I'm here," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Detective Peter Caine, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Alexandria Campbell, Al, this is Peter."

Peter grinned as he met the two beautiful green eyes. He reached out, accepting the petite hand with a firm shake. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment before he managed to clear his throat for a moment, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she returned completely lost in his eyes.

Karen watched the exchange before clearing her throat and snapping them out of their little world, "What can I do for you two detectives?"

"Oh you mean you didn't want to eat lunch with us?" joked Kermit smiling as he too caught the exchange between Alex and Peter.

Karen shook her head in disbelief, "No."

Peter laughed as he clapped his partner on the shoulder, "Ooh, she's got you right where she wants you. I'll go order lunch."

Kermit glared at Peter as he walked off, aware that Alex's eyes watched him walk away the entire time. He turned his attention back to his lover and Captain, "We think we've got a lead on a possible crime scene. We thought we'd stop by and get your permission to go check it out while we grabbed lunch to go."

"Since when have you needed permission?"

"About the time we had to walk into a bank and tell them they may be robbed. I don't want to be sued."

"Okay hot shots, I get you drift. I'll make sure we're covered. I expect a briefing when you return to the 101st."

Kermit nodded, "Of course."

Peter returned with a back of their food, "Captain," he smiled at Alex again, "I hope to see you again sometime."

A warm smile lit her face, "Count on it."

With that the two detectives left the little diner, Alex watched as they climbed into the navy blue stealth. "Is he single?"

Karen nodded, "Careful Al, he's generally got a girl of the week."

Alex chuckled softly, "I can take care of myself thank you. Give him my card and tell him to call me if he's got some free time for dinner."

o0o

"Wow, how long have you known her?" Peter asked as Kermit took a bite of his sandwich. Peter pulled to a stop in front of the stop light.

Kermit shrugged, "I met her shortly after the incident with Todd a couple years back. She's quite a lady."

Peter nodded, "Oh yeah," he grinned, "She single?"

Kermit eyed his friend for a moment, "She should be the one to tell you the whole story. Let me put it this way, she was engaged when I met her and now she isn't. We'll leave it at that. Karen is remarkably over protective of her so tread carefully my friend."

"Is that your way of saying don't do anything stupid?"

"Oh yeah."

"All available units we've got a 211 in progress at bank on 4th and main," the police radio crackled.

"Shit!" Peter growled as he hit the breaks and threw his car into a u-turn. Kermit grasped as he slammed against the door. The food was going to fly everywhere.

"Peter!" yelled Kermit in annoyance as they righted themselves and raced down towards 4th and main, Peter knew they weren't even close.

"All units we've got a man on the inside," Broderick's voice came on over the radio this time.

Kermit grabbed the radio, "Who is it Serge?"

"Detective Kincaid," returned Broderick.

"Sergeant this is Baker 9-2," we're available and on our way. ETA is two minutes," Skalany's voice crackled on the radio.

"Baker 9-4 and 5 also checking in ETA…five minutes," Kermit returned.

"SWATs been called in—reported shots fired."

"Step on it Peter!" Kermit hissed as he grabbed his Desert Eagle and checked the ammo. He reached over as if it was the most natural thing in the world and grabbed Peter's .9 mil from his holster, checking the ammo and putting it back in. "We're gonna blow this case."

"Officer down!" Another shout came over the radio.

"Who?" Came the Captain's voice over all the other radio activity. She'd obviously left lunch and was now listening intently.

"Detective Kincaid and two possible other victims—SWAT has gone in—"

"Bastard!" yelled Peter as he screeched to a halt in front of the bank.

o0o

"I don't understand how two people can get away so quickly and how one situation can go wrong so bad," Skalany stated, she knew full well how it went wrong as they walked through the bank slowly taking evidence.

Kermit and Peter walked in, both men looking and feeling like idiots. "How's TJ?" Peter asked first.

"He'll be fine it was a leg wound, the EMT said nothing vital appeared to be hit. He's going to be out for awhile though, what the hell happened?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Peter shook his head, "We don't know, there were two possible banks these guys could have hit next—this wasn't one of them."

"Can TJ make an ID?"

"No, he didn't see their faces. They got out somehow; it's our job to figure out how," Jody Powell offered as she looked around, "Three people were shot, two died. These aren't just bank robbers anymore, they're murderers."

"Maybe their getting desperate—it may mean we've got a better shot of catching them."

Skalany shrugged, "Maybe, but either way we'd better solve this case before Simms pulls it. She's not going to be happy."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

"What the hell happened?!" She demanded from her two finest detectives.

They stood there, studying the ground like children being punished, "Honestly I don't have a clue, we'd already called both banks, the robberies seem completely random," Kermit spoke first.

"Could it be a copy cat?" Simms questioned a little quieter.

"No," Peter replied, "It's the same MO, everything, whoever's doing it appears then disappears the next minute. Leaving everyone wondering what the hell just happened. Whoever this is they're good."

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"There have been five robberies in as many weeks; this is the first time anyone has died. Something's going on inside their heads."

"What do you mean?" Simms asked looking at Peter.

Peter shrugged, "Think about it Captain, they've never killed anyone before, you only shoot someone in two cases, you're pissed or you're scared. My guess is one of them is becoming nervous. Maybe he's getting trigger happy, I don't know, but I'm willing to bet more are going to die if we don't figure this out."

"Well then I'm making this your top priority case, do whatever it takes gentlemen, I want this case solved before the next robbery."

"Yes ma'am," Peter replied softly.

Kermit made his way to the door, still angry at himself for what had happened. Peter grabbed the door, ready to close it behind himself when Karen spoke up, "Caine, stay here for a moment, I'd like a word."

Feeling like a kid in the principle's office he nodded and closed the door taking a seat across from her at the desk. "Captain?"

She sighed and handed him a small card, "I don't know what Kermit's told you about Alex, she lost her fiancé a little over a year ago. She hasn't had or seen anyone since, now suddenly for whatever reason she seems to find you fascinating. Her personal number is on the back. She'd like you to give her a call if you're free for dinner."

"Thanks Captain…"

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear here Detective. That's my little sister, and if you so much as put one toe out of line with her you will find yourself so deep in paper work that you won't be able to see the light of day ever again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

He smiled ruefully and nodded, "Yes Captain."

o0o

It was nearing eight when Peter finally entered his apartment, exhausted and feeling foolish after his day. He dropped his jacket onto the couch, noticing that the business card fell onto the floor. Sighing he bent over and picked it up, studying it for a second he grabbed his cell phone and began to dial.

He felt a nervousness begin to creep into his body, normally he was fairly smooth with women…well until they began to see the real him. Why was she so different? He wasn't concerned about his Captain, no this was definitely different. For a moment he considered hanging up the phone, but realized he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Hello?" A cheerful and beautiful soprano voice answered the line.

A natural smile flickered onto his face, "Alex, this is Peter Caine, from earlier today."

"Oh yeah! How are you?"

He smiled at her obvious exuberance, "I'm fine, I was wondering if you had plans for dinner?"

"No not at all…well unless you count Ramen Noodles a plan…"

Peter chuckled, "Well then, there's a nice little Italian place on 8th and Watson, I could meet you there in an hour? Unless that's too late."

"Nope, sounds wonderful, I'll see you then."

"Okay bye," He smiled as he hung up the phone, feeling confident all over again. Thirty minutes later Peter was showered, shaved and headed out the door for his date, trying not to feel too nervous after the day he'd had.

o0o

Alex took a slow deep breath and stepped into the little Italian restaurant. She could tell it was probably family run. She spotted Peter quickly standing over by an older Italian gentleman who he was chatting with candidly. She took the detective in for a moment, studying him, he looked relaxed. His hair was still a little damp from a shower; he wore a dark navy blue blazer with a button down gray shirt underneath and a pair of comfortable fitting jeans and boots. He didn't appear to be carrying his gun, but she wasn't positive, she assumed he probably always had it. From the way they were talking and standing, she could tell Peter knew this man pretty well and perhaps was even friends with him.

"Peter?" She asked softly as she stepped closer to him.

He looked over at her and smiled, holding his breath for a moment, she looked wonderful, she was dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a beautiful pink button down blouse, her hair was bouncing off her shoulders making her look like an angel. "Alex, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Dominic, Dom this is Alex Campbell."

The older gentleman held out his hand and shook hers firmly, his smile was warm and authentic. "It is nice to meet the girl that appears to have already stolen this one's heart. He's a good boy."

Alex smiled as she looked over at Peter who was turning bright red, "Yes he seems to be."

"I'll take you to your table. Matt will be working tonight; perhaps you'd like him to be your server?"

Peter grinned, "Oh good so you actually got the little brat to do something with his life. That'd be great Dom."

The older man chuckled and nodded as he led them to a private table a little further from the regulars who were idly chatting. There was already a bottle of wine waiting in a bucket of ice. Peter released her arm and pulled out her chair, he then moved around to take his own seat, "You two enjoy your dinner and I'll send Matt your way."

"Thank you Dom, tell your wife I said hello."

The man nodded, "Nice meeting you Alex."

Peter smiled as he looked over at Alex, "I ordered a red wine, but if you'd like something different—"

She shook her head, "This is wonderful, thank you!" she studied him for a moment, "So how does a guy like you end up in Chinatown?"

He chuckled and nodded, "I was born in California, my mother died before I was two—I barely remember her. My father is a Shaolin, or a type of Buddhist Priest, or he was anyway. I was raised at a temple until I was twelve."

She smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, it only gets weirder. So anyway there was an explosion at my temple—" his eyes glazed over for a minute.

Alex was sure she'd just lost him to a sea of memories, she pressed her hand against his arm gently, "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to. We just met—"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, it still hurts. Anyway this old priest brought me to Chinatown where I lived for a little under six months before he became ill. I spent the next year or so in an orphanage."

"Oh God, that had to be horrible, what happened?"

He smiled, he hadn't expected her to be so interested so he continued, "Well a cop came to talk to the orphanage one day—his name was Paul Blaisdell. My future stepped through the door with him. Paul spent the next six weeks taking me to his house every weekend; he spent money to get me a tutor. Introduced me to his family, then one day they asked me to join their family."

"That's wonderful," she smiled looking at him. He was about to say something else when a young boy, no more than fifteen walked over to them. For a moment Alex was sure he was too young to be working, she realized this must be Matt.

"Hey kid," Peter greeted pleasantly as he looked at the boy with fondness.

"Pete! Dom said it was someone I'd know! How are you? How's your dad? Man you need to swing by more often!"

Peter chuckled, "Alex this is Dominic's foster son, Matthew, he's one of the kids I try to visit regularly from Pine Ridge, the orphanage I used to be at. Matthew I'd like you to meet my friend Alex Campbell."

The boy smiled at her, "Hi!"

She giggled at him, he was adorable, and it was obvious he hero worshiped Peter as the boy looked back at him, "It's nice to meet you Matt."

"What can I get you two?"

Once they'd ordered, and Peter had offered the coming Sunday with him for a game of basketball he hurried off to put their order in. Alex watched the boy hurry off before looking at Peter, "You're just full of surprises."

He shrugged, "I try. So, my question is how you ended up here?"

"Only about five months, I grew up in Maine as a kid, went to college in Boston, so the stories go, I had a position with a hospital in Boston, before I decided I had to get away. I moved here about five months ago, when I was offered a job with a former friend of mine."

"What made you move?"

It was such an easy question to ask, but she found it the hardest question to answer, "Honest answer?"

He smiled sadly, having a pretty good idea of the answer, "That bad huh, if you don't want to say you don't have to," he squeezed her hand softly and smiled.

She hesitated only for another moment, deciding since he'd told her his story, it was only fair to offer the same, "My fiancé died a year ago—it was such a freak accident," she shook her head. "He was a firefighter, great guy. It was a simple mission; the house wasn't that bad off. But things went bad quickly," she shook her head, trying to hold back the tears.

"God Alex, I'm so sorry."

She shrugged, "I had to get away, and everything reminded me of him. My parents understood, my mom's first husband was a cop and she'd lost him to a stray bullet. Anyway I was offered the chance to come work here with a former Professor of mine from Med School, I loved the idea. It would bring me closer to my sister as well, so I agreed."

Peter nodded, "I'm so sorry Alex," he whispered again squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Peter, it's gotten better, I'm glad I moved it's been a chance to start over."

"I know how that feels," he whispered.

She smiled, "Enough depressing stuff…"

Three hours later they sat side by side, his arm around the back of the chair as they sipped their glasses of wine, dinner and dessert having come and gone. As they continued to chat about their lives and families, "Seriously, she was such a wild child! Mom says she get's her father's sense of justice though. She was a bit of a hard ass before Kermit; she's much smoother than she used to be."

"Well, they're quite the couple; it'll be interesting to see how much longer before he pops the question."

Alex smirked at him, "How long have you known him?"

"Fifteen years or so. I'd just moved in with the Blaisdells and he was invited to Thanksgiving dinner. He was about…twenty two, still wore those damn glasses. Believe me we weren't instant buddies, it took a very long time for us to warm up to one another, and even then we didn't trust each other long."

She smiled softly, "Can I ask you a question?"

Peter chuckled, "I thought by now you'd know the answer to that."

"Why did you become a detective?"

He smiled knowingly, "Well originally my mother blamed it on Paul, but back when I was a kid in the temple I used to think how cool it would be to be a cop."

"Shaolin Cop?" She giggled playfully.

He smirked, "Something like that—wow how much does your sister tell you?"

Alex shrugged, "She can't tell me too much case work until its post case, but she's told me about most of her people."

Suddenly he felt his anger beginning to rise, he grew stiff as he looked at her seriously, "Talk to her tonight?"

She knew where this was going and hoped she could stop it at the pass, she wouldn't lie, "Only briefly—"

"I see, goodnight Miss Campbell," what had been a wonderful and warm tone from Peter was now dark and chilly. He paid the bill and began to walk away from the table.

Alex found herself wondering what the hell had just happened as she ran after him, thanking whatever deity had been watching out for her and that she was wearing shoes she could run in. "Now wait a damn minute!" she reached out and grabbed his arm, "Just what do you think is going on here?"

"Hey I'm more than aware that everyone at that precinct thinks I'm only playing with about half a deck! So big sister calls you and next thing I know I'm being set up to see a shrink!"

She felt her own blood begin to stir with a boil; anger seethed from her every pore, "Now you wait just one second Peter, in case you've forgotten you called me! As for my sister calling she wanted to make sure I'd gotten back the office safely since she was forced to leave because of some 211 in progress! If that's what's got a burr up your butt then you can just take it out! I didn't come here tonight for a therapy session with you Detective, believe it or not but I actually leave my work at the office! Now you can believe whatever the hell you want, but don't go around accusing me, or my family of talking about other people. If you're so unsure suddenly why don't you ask Kermit, he was the one holding the phone while my sister drove him! Give me a call when they've removed the burr, because I find myself still wanting to see you after that accusation." Without another word she stormed off to her car, leaving Peter in the parking lot.

"I'm an idiot," He whispered as he watched her drive away.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Peter rolled over at the sound of the ringing phone at his side, groaning in annoyance he reached across his side and grabbed the phone, "Caine," he mumbled.

"Get up; I've got a possible lead to how the robbers got away," Kermit's voice spoke clearly over the phone.

Peter looked around the room, it was still dark outside from what he could tell, "Kermit, do you even know what time it is? And where the hell are you?"

"It's four in the morning, I'm at the crime scene going over a map of the building I…barrowed from city council…oh and I bought you coffee so get your ass down here."

Peter groaned and hit his head against the pillow, "I hate you, be right there."

Fifteen minutes later Peter pulled his car in front of the bank and made his way inside the building. "Kermit?" He called, finding it empty. He looked around the darkened building, feel a shiver go down his back as he walked over to the teller's counter. They'd closed down the bank for a few days as part of the investigation. "Kermit?" He yelled again looking around.

A moment later a figure dropped from the ceiling in front of him. Peter jumped back, hitting his back against the sharp counter corner and hissed in pain. There Kermit stood, a little dirty from dust but otherwise no worse for the wear. "Hi Peter."

"What the hell!?" Peter gasped as he set his coffee down and rubbed his sore back.

Kermit pointed towards the ceiling, "There's a back door. Come with me."

"If there's a back door why the hell are you crawling in the ceiling?"

"That's what I'm trying to show you, now grab your coffee and follow me," he looked like an excited little school boy as he dragged his best friend along. Peter followed Kermit into the large safe and looked around. "Now watch this," Kermit rolled back his sleeves and closed the door to the safe.

"Kermit what the hell!?" Peter was stunned, these rooms were air sealed and locked from the outside.

"Wait for it," Kermit said holding up his finger.

Peter heard the air lock seal and he felt his heart rate jack up a notch. Kermit moved over to the wall on the left and pressed his hand against part of the wall. A moment later a blue keypad popped out of the wall. "How long have you been here?" questioned Peter quietly realizing his friend appeared to have done this half a dozen times.

"I couldn't sleep," he offered as if it were the most casual thing in the world. He punched in some code and a few moments later there was another hiss and to Peter's surprise the far side of the vault opened slowly.

"Oh wow…" was all Peter could manage as they stepped forward.

"Whoever has been robbing these banks has an intimate knowledge of them, which means he's worked at five different branches. I've done some checking, the first two banks were merged back in the earlier part of last year, and they only kept forty employees. Which means whoever this guy is he was one of those forty employees."

"And the other three?"

"All of the banks were originally built as bomb shelters back in world war two, which is where this tunnel leads. Down stairs is the underground bunker, but there's no sign of activity, no scuff marks or anything. So then I thought what if these under ground bunkers went up as well."

"Kermit you're a genius."

The ex-mercenary smiled, "I try, anyway so I looked at the schematics…"

"The ones you barrowed?" joked Peter.

"Of course, the under ground bunker isn't shown, which also means they built other stuff that wasn't shown."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, my dear Peter, that there's another escape hatch that leads directly to the cooling and heating tunnels, which as you noticed are big enough for a grown man of thirty-six to fit through."

"You're thirty-eight."

Kermit glared at him through his glasses, "I hate that you know that."

Peter chuckled as he shook his head, "Okay so the guys got out through the heating and cooling system, but then what?"

Kermit nodded, "I checked that out too, when I arrived one of the ceiling panels had been moved. Our biggest problem is we don't look up for answers. I guarantee you if we go back through photos and the other four banks, we'll find that each one has a panel with finger prints on it or that have been disturbed in the past six weeks."

"So essentially you're saying whoever is committing this crime…has a history with these banks and…doesn't escape until after we've left the crime scene?"

"Exactly."

Peter shook his head, "But there's two guys, wouldn't we notice if—"

"You're not getting it Peter, there are two of them. One hurries off to the vault and climbs into the cooling system, directly over an office or cubical, where no one will notice. Then the guy gets all the money before the cops come in, he hides in an office or something, passes the money up through the ceiling, then his friend pulls him up into the system."

Peter shook his head, "Not possible, because otherwise TJ would have noticed if this guy was running off, he's not he's disappearing Kermit. Besides there's not nearly enough lapsed time between busting in here after the gun shot for him to get away."

"Maybe there is—but we've got to get Simms to approve my next idea."

"I swear if I lose my badge over this…"

o0o

Karen Simms sat in her office listening to her lover telling her his theory; she had to agree with Peter, Kermit was a genius. However the time had her confused. "Okay so you're asking that we reenact the entire situation from yesterday?"

Kermit nodded, "I promise you, we'll use blanks, Peter and I will be the two gunmen, and we'll use others in the precinct…"

Karen glanced at Peter for a moment, "What about you Peter? I mean you're Shaolin, is there anything that could slow down time, cause everyone to forget or make someone invisible?"

Peter shrugged, "Honestly I don't know Captain, not that I'm aware of, but then the Shadow Assassin did it—anything is possible, but I'm not going to buy into the theory of invisibility just yet, at least not until we've tested the whole theory out."

"All right, but I want to be there for it."

o0o

Everyone was in place, including twelve other detectives, two were playing the part of the deceased, and Jody was playing TJ. Karen was one of the many "patrons". Kermit explained the time period, from the moment Broderick; who was also a patron, made the call—the silent alarm had been pushed five minutes earlier to the minute the SWAT went in.

"Okay, Peter I've already been up in the cooling and heating, so I'll be the guy to pull you up, I'm going above that office right over there," he pointed across the room. Peter nodded, vaguely aware it was the one furthest from the vault and closest to the door.

"Now you're going to shoot "TJ" and then rush over to that cubical. The SWAT team came in less than a minute after the first gunfire was shot. It was another two minutes before someone cleared that office. Meaning you have a total of three minutes to get in the office, toss me the bags and help me pull you up."

"Okay even I'm sitting here and I don't believe that can be done," Jody offered.

"Can we just do this please, witness say that someone—unrecognizable was standing over by the door, acting mildly strange. Which also means guy number two was already here, and had been for sometime."

Strenlich and seven other detectives busted into the bank, then the office ten minuets later just in time to see Peter stand on top of the desk to reach up to Kermit. Karen and several other detectives stood by the door watching as they helped Kermit down from the ceiling. "So obviously there wasn't enough time," Karen offered as her lover moved towards her.

"Not for him to move, no—but something happened," Kermit offered quietly.

"When's the next bank robbery?" Jody asked.

Peter sighed rubbing his temples, "If they follow the pattern next, Monday. And we have no clue what bank."

"Okay so here's my question, why did two people die?" posed Skalany.

"Maybe something went wrong," offered Peter.

Kermit shook his head, "No—it's something else, Captain, I need a few hours?"

She studied him for a moment, "Why?"

"I've got a couple phone calls and I need to go talk to an old friend."

Karen nodded, "Done."

Peter nodded, "I'll start going through the database of people who worked at the five banks, see if I can come up with any names."

Strenlich sighed, "Okay everyone back on the streets crime hasn't stopped!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kermit sat in his Covair for a moment, as he dialed a phone number he hadn't called in almost—seven years. He waited for the answer, "_Lupo_," a voice on the other end answered.

"It's Griffin, I need a genius."

"_Then you probably called the wrong person and the right town, what's up Griffin._"

"Not over the phone, can you send a helicopter for me in an hour?"

"_I'll have them send it now, this is going to cost big bucks Griffin._"

"Our Tax dollars at work Deputy. And thanks."

Looking up at the building, Kermit made a quick mental note to keep it quick as he stepped out of his car.

Alex stepped out of her office to the sight of Kermit Griffin stepping into the waiting room. She felt her blood run cold, but to her surprise the first person she thought of was not her sister. "Oh God," she whispered softly.

Kermit, realizing his mistake shook his head, "Everyone's fine! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Al, I just needed to talk to you, do you have time?"

Once she felt her heart rate return to a more reasonable level she nodded, "I can make time, Cheryl if I've got any appointments clear them until after lunch please."

The young intern nodded as she watched the mysterious man follow Dr. Campbell into her office. Alex closed the door behind Kermit and gestured to the chair. "What can I do for you Kermit?"

He sighed, "Three things actually, the first one is far more serious than the other two."

She nodded sitting behind her desk, "Okay, what's up?"

"We've got this case, maybe Peter told you about it; anyway it's a rash of bank robberies over the course of five weeks. Five banks, that we assumed were random, have been robbed. It appears they're not quite as random as we'd thought. It's the same two people, the reason I'm here is to ask a rather serious question. The last robbery, yesterday after we ran into you, two people were killed and another was injured. It's never happened before; Peter and I think maybe something is going on in the robber's mind. Or maybe he's getting nervous. I need to know what might motivate someone to start killing now."

Alex nodded, "Well to begin with anger, it's quite possible this time around the two bank robbers were at odds with one another. Perhaps one felt more restrained than normal and lashed out at the occupants of the bank. Although from what you're saying that's not the case. This doesn't sound like a crime of passion. The other option is fear. You said they've robbed four other banks and then the one yesterday?"

Kermit nodded, "Yeah, we're assuming they'll rob again."

"If they do, I doubt it will be the exact same time or date, what is probably happening is one of the robbers is the more daring of the two. The second one is probably suddenly realizing he's scared and that they are leaving a bit of a trail, fear is going to begin to grip his mind. He's going to begin imagining all the scenarios of how they get caught…"

"Including his death?"

She nodded, "If he's on any type of drug he may also be hallucinating, which may explain your two dead and one injured. If he's not on any drugs he could have a mental disorder, which is why I assume you came to me, in which case he could be hearing or seeing things that aren't really there. He snaps and begins shooting people, realizing what he's done he scrambles to get away."

"You said you didn't think it would be the same time and date, why?"

Alex sighed, "Let me try and explain this easily, let's say for the moment that you're the bank robber and Peter is your accomplice."

"Seem to be playing that role a lot."

She smiled and continued, "Okay, you've been doing really well, you've nailed four banks, so this one is a cinch, you've gotten away each time. But you're smart, smart enough to know how to get away four times without getting caught. That is until your accomplice shoots and kills two people, suddenly you're leaving behind the trail, if the cops didn't know before they certainly have a way to figure out what's going on. What's the first thing you're going to do? It's like a science experiment, there are variables, The bank robber is going to know that because the SWAT was forced to come in early, they're going to know there was a way out. He's probably already got all the banks chosen because of that escape route, so he can't change that variable otherwise he's going in blind. Plus he figures the cops on the case are smart enough to know who it is by now, probably. So he's going to change the only variable he can."

"Time," Kermit whispered as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Exactly, and my guess is you won't have nearly as long. Maybe a few days if you're lucky, he's likely to make it a shorter span of time that way you can't identify the bank as quickly."

"Jesus these guys are smart," whispered Kermit.

"Oh yeah," she replied steepling her fingers. "You said there were three things?"

Kermit nodded, "Yeah—second, look…Peter's had a rough life, him more than some of us. He's like my little brother, and I've certainly never interfered with any of his girls before now, but you're different. Plus I really like you—"

She held up her hand smirking, "Is this your 'if-you-hurt-him-I'll-kill-you-speech?"

He chuckled, "And make it look like an accident so your sister doesn't kill me, yes."

Alex smiled laughing, "Save it Kermit, he's the one that ruined a perfectly good date."

Kermit nodded, "I know he told me this morning, asked me what I knew about you. Surprisingly I think for the first time I told the kid everything I knew."

"And?"

Kermit shrugged, "I don't know Al, it's Peter, in all truth he probably does need a shrink but he's terrified to talk to someone—probably worried they'll actually tell him he really _is _only playing with half a deck. In all honest the kid is pretty damn smart, and he knows what he wants. Just give him time. I think he's doing a bit of a background check and other stuff on you currently."

"Thanks Frog," she smiled playfully, "What was the other thing?"

"Oh—yeah, well…I've been dating Karen for three years now…There's no question I want to marry her. So first I'd like to ask for her hand…and second would you be willing to go shopping with me tomorrow and help me pick a ring?"

"YES!" she giggled as she got up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging her brother-to-be-in-law. "I knew it!"

He laughed out loud as he returned the hug, "You marry Peter and he'd be my brother-in-law."

o0o

Kermit stepped into the glass encased office and smiled at his old friend as he held out his hand, "Henry, nice to see you again," he offered.

The older black man smiled in reply as he accepted the hand, "Yes it is, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to know about a device, that can either render the person using it invisible or stop time briefly."

Henry studied the younger ex-mercenary, "I haven't heard anything; I know of a device I created some time ago that could erase short bursts of memory, but— wow that was like ten years ago. It got destroyed."

"Is there anyway it could have been…recreated?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I only worked on it with one other guy, what's this all about Griffin?"

Kermit sighed, "Police business Henry, you keep your Section 5 secrets and I'll keep mine. If you find anything out, call me will you?"

"Of course, and I hope you solve your case."

"Thanks Henry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Annie Blaisdell claimed she'd stopped waiting up for her children when Kelly had hit eighteen, but Peter knew better. Just because they were all older than twenty-one, didn't mean Annie didn't wait in her bedroom and listen for the sound of their feet on the creaky floor boards. Peter arrived home later than usual after staying late to get some extra paper work finished. He found himself feeling foolish.

He made sure to hit a couple of the creaky boards, alerting her to his being him, "Peter?" she called out, trying to sound as though she'd been asleep. He chuckled and pushed the door open slowly.

"Nice try mom, you lie as well as me."

She chuckled, "I take offense to that young man. How was your date?"

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

"Goodnight honey." Detecting a hint of sadness and annoyance in his voice she nodded.

"Night mom."

Saturday mornings in the Blaisdell house hold had always been something of a ritual when Peter was growing up. The kids slept in, while Annie made breakfast and Paul did early errands. However as they got older and moved out of the house it became more of a tradition that every Saturday one of the three children would come over and spend the day with their parents. When Paul left it became time with Annie. She adored it, she'd also turned it into an early morning, which her children didn't mind since most of them had to get up early anyway for their daily lives.

When Annie woke up at eight she heard the sound of the shower in the kids' bathroom. She smiled, knowing Peter would be hungry and headed downstairs to begin breakfast. By eight-thirty Peter was sitting at the table enjoying eggs and toast. "I'm telling you mom, she's absolutely amazing, and I could talk to her the entire day. She's funny and she's a psychiatrist, which is probably an irony in itself—and all I did was insult her.

"Peter, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, just tell her you're sorry, she's said she wants to see you again." Annie sighed, "What does she look like?"

"What?" He questioned with surprise, his mother had never asked that question before.

"Well sweetheart, normally by now you've described your newest girlfriend's every feature. Is she pretty?"

Peter laughed, "Mom she's absolutely beautiful! Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

That's when it hit Annie as her son continued his rant about Alex; Annie realized this was the woman her son was going to marry. She'd met all his other girlfriends, and hadn't been highly impressed by anyone. Even Tyler, who she'd come to love as a daughter. If Peter could spend half an hour just talking about Alex as a person, then she was beyond beautiful, she was the soul meant for him. "Peter if everything you say is true, then you'd be stupid if you didn't try to at least talk to her."

"I know—I just don't even know where to begin."

She chuckled softly and squeezed her son's hand, "I hear sorry is a good place."

o0o

The bank wasn't too busy, Annie promised it would be quick, and Peter didn't mind he hadn't cashed his check from earlier in the week. He stood behind his mother, another older woman behind them. He looked around, feeling overly cautious than normal and that's when he noticed it. The man, standing in the corner, with indefinable features, even looking away: Peter felt his heartbeat catch, 'Oh god,' he thought. Kermit had told him what Alex had said. "Mom, when I tell you to get down don't hesitate, understand," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course," she whispered knowing better than to do otherwise.

Peter stepped up to the next window as if he was next and reached over and quickly wrote her a note, making conversation about the weather. Finally he slid her a note and made eye contact with her.

You're about to be robbed, don't hit the alarm I'm a cop I'm already calling for back up. Please do not panic and do everything the man says.

Then positive she was still looking he slowly put his badge where only she could see it. Receiving a nod from the teller he slowly pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

_"This'd better be important Peter."_

"211 in progress no red and blue repeat no red and blue."

_"How many?"_

"The one for sure," he offered quietly so no one would hear him. He looked over at the teller, "Was this place built over a bunker?" She nodded slowly, "It's confirmed."

_"I'll be right there."_

Peter nodded and slowly began to make his way towards the door, knowing the minute he got closer the guy would chose to act. "THIS IS A BANK ROBBERY EVERYONE FREEZE!" Peter watched in horror as a man in the line grabbed the woman standing directly behind his mother.

"Get down!" Peter yelled instantly and watched his mother and everyone else hit the floor but himself, the woman and robber, as well as the creepy guy in the corner.

"SHUT UP!" the first gun man holding the woman screamed.

Hands went in the air, "You're the boss, I get it. I have to ask—why today? I mean surely by now everyone knows you're hitting specific places on specific days."

"I said shut up!" the gunman demanded again, shaking his gun at Peter, causing the woman in his arms to cry.

Peter shrugged, "See that's my biggest problem, I could talk all day long," He spotted Kermit out of the corner of his eye and said a quick prayer nothing went terribly wrong. "Tell me though, why? No one's ever in the bank on Saturday. So why today? Why this bank?"

"Why not?" the gunman grinned and flicked off his safety.

Peter realized he was suddenly way out of his league, Alex had been wrong, this guy wasn't on anything and he wasn't scared. "You already killed two in your last job. The guy you shot in the leg, he was a cop that alone will put you away for life."

Kermit slipped in stealthy and put a gun to the man in the corner's head.

The first gunman dropped the girl and whirled around to take a shot. Peter kicked out and nailed the man in the hand, causing him to drop the gun. The three bangs resounded; Peter didn't have time to register what happened as pain erupted from his left shoulder and chest. He cried out in pain and dropped to the ground.

"PETER!" he heard two voices cry before he descended into darkness.

The noise level rose another three notches as the SWAT stormed in, Kermit thrust his gunman at Strenlich who also entered, "Call an ambulance and put this guy into custody, the guy over there who is most likely dead is the second—if you go look in several of the offices you'll find a third guy up above the ceilings." Without another moment's hesitation he rushed over to Annie and Peter.

"Peter?" cried Annie.

"Annie its Kermit," he reached out and grabbed his surrogate mother into his arms, holding her for a moment.

"Peter?" she whimpered.

"He's been shot Annie, an ambulance is on its way, I need to get you out of here, Frank Strenlich is going to take you."

Strong hands helped her from the floor. "Come on Annie, everything's going to be fine."

"Chief, Alex Campbell's in my car…someone should probably tell her what's happened before she sees them carry him out on a stretcher."

Strenlich nodded, "I'll take care of her too."

Frank led her out of the bank, spotting Skalany over by a witness, he looked at Annie, "I have to go talk to Alex, can I leave you with Mary Margaret?"

Annie smiled patting her friend's hand, "Of course Frank."

Skalany smiled a warm greeting as she reached out and accepted Annie's hand, "I'll take her, Annie can I ask you some questions?"

Frank headed towards Kermit's car to find Alex sitting in the passengers seat looking terrified. He'd only met her once before when Karen had asked for his help the day Alex had moved into her apartment. He'd liked the younger woman immediately, he stepped over to the car and sighed, "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Peter was in there—" she whispered.

He nodded, "Peter was shot, the EMTs are with him now."

She felt her resolve crack a little further, "Is he…"

"Not this time. Kermit sent me out with Annie to check on you. Karen's been called she'll meet us at the hospital. Why don't you let me drive you there?"

"Does this happen a lot?"

Frank wrapped a gentle brotherly arm over her shoulders, "It's a risk we're all aware of coming into the job. Come on, the sooner we get there the better."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The car ride there was quiet, Annie Blaisdell had given her statement to Skalany and remained fairly quiet the ride there, no doubt worrying about her only son. They arrived at the hospital moments before the ambulance pulled in. As Alex stepped out of the car she spotted Kermit stepping out of the ambulance, looking a little paler than normal, his glasses removed as he gripped Peter's hand, which was lying on a gurney, covered in blood. Alex felt her breath hitch, a lump in her throat.

Kermit, also covered in blood—Peter's most likely, reached out with his other hand and grabbed Alex, pulling her close. Alex looked down to see hazel eyes staring up at her, he smiled sadly, "Didn't mean it," he whispered softly as he let go of Kermit's hand.

Alex tried not to cry as she grabbed his hand, she squeezed Peter's hand and nodded, "We'll start over," she whispered, not quite trusting her voice.

"We've got to take him into the ER now, you'll have to stay here; we'll have someone come alert you when we know more."

Kermit didn't hesitate, he let go of the side of the stretcher and grabbed Alex in a hug, pulling her into his arms as she buried her head in his chest, "He's going to be fine Al, the EMTs said it missed all vital organs."

He led her carefully back into the waiting room and smiled as he saw Annie, she seemed to be patiently waiting for them, "Al, I'd like you to meet a very special lady, this is Peter's mother, Annie Blaisdell, Annie, this is Alex Campbell."

Alex forced a smile and a light chuckle, "Wish we were meeting under better circumstances" she offered holding out her hand.

Peter had said that Annie was an amazing woman, a moment later Alex found herself in the arms of Annie Blaisdell, and she realized everything Peter had said was true. Completely true. The woman simply emanated an aura of love. Alex clung to her, and felt her dam finally shatter as all her memories came flooding back.

_"Baby?"__ He called out as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Do I look okay in this?" _

_She laughed as he stood there with a pair of old baggy jeans and a shirt that was far too tight for him. "Doug! You can't go out like that! Now come on, tell you what, when you get home tonight I'll have meat loaf on the table waiting."_

_He grinned as he moved closer and pulled her into his arms, flushed against his body, "I love you," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers._

_Her arms naturally slid around his waist as she began to run them up and down, aware the material was thing and he was getting goose bumps. "Ooh woman don't toy with me, I've got to go to work."_

_"Hey," she said pull him back as he tried to get away, "Be careful and I love you," she pressed a quick kiss to his lips._

_"Always beautiful!"_

_She stood in the kitchen, humming to music when she saw the red SUV pull in front of her house, her stomach rolled, she knew what that meant, "God—" she whispered as she went to answer the door._

_"Alex," began John Thorpe, he sighed a she looked at the ground, he'd known Alex since she first met Doug three years earlier, "I'm so sorry," he whispered._

_She shook her head, tears poured into her eyes as she tried to cover her face, "Please no!" she sobbed._

o0o

Karen stepped into the waiting room to find Alex curled up in a chair, silently leaning into Kermit's shoulder. Annie was seated on her other side holding her hand, Frank had left, but several other detectives and friends now littered the area.

Dr. Sabourin stepped out of the ER, smiling at the familiar family she'd come to know and love. "Mrs. Blaisdell," she spoke lightly, so not to startle anyone.

Annie stood, still holding Alex's hand. Kermit reached out for Karen's hand as they faced the doctor. "How's my baby?"

"It was a clean wound. A few more inches and he probably wouldn't be with us anymore. He's going to need some physical therapy, but he'll be fine. We're taking him to surgery which will last about two hours barring any serious complications. If you'd like you're more than welcome to wait here, but I encourage you to get cleaned up and grab something to eat. I'll have you paged when he's in recovery."

"Thank you Doctor," Annie whispered in relief.

Kermit smiled as he pulled Karen into a hug, "He's going to be fine," Karen whispered in his ear. He nodded against his shoulder, unwilling to show the tears that had begun to form in his own brown eyes.

o0o

Kermit stepped into the hospital room two and a half hours later and sighed, he'd spent the past few hours answering questions, comforting Alex and Annie. He'd changed from his usual suit that had been covered in Peter's blood to a pair of green scrubs, which looked strange to him. He felt completely exhausted, and now here he stood feet from his best friend who had cut it close yet again. The doctor said the bullet hadn't caused any serious damage, but few inches lower and he would have died. They'd gotten damn lucky on this one.

"Stupid kid," he mumbled as he stepped forward and gripped Peter's arm. "You've effectively scared the shit out of everyone kid. Worst part is you did your job perfectly. Everyone else but the gunman is alive. We even found the third perp. Nice job Pete."

"Thanks," came the weak reply from the bed.

Kermit looked up in surprise, wiping off his glasses he met Peter's hazel green with his own brown ones, "How you doing?"

"Hurt like hell—I'll live. Oh god, is mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's a little freaked out, but she'll live. I've also been told by a certain lady to remind you…and I quote: _Give me a call when they've removed the burr, because I find myself still wanting to see you_."

Peter chuckled softly, "And we caught everyone?"

"The third guy got away, and we were able to track him down to his apartment, and all the money they stole. Case solved and closed my friend."

""Nice—how?" He managed from his croaked voice.

"There were three guys, and as you could see guy number three was twitchy, stood over by the countertops. Guy number two, the one who I killed, would steal the money quickly then ask to see the vault about half way through his collecting process. He'd point a gun and twitchy and they'd go into the vault, twitchy still acting like a prisoner rather than a thief. Once inside he'd lock the door and by this time the SWAT team has come in, and to everyone's surprise the TWO bank robbers are gone, no one suspected Twitchy for a minute."

"Wow, that makes my head hurt," he joked, "—I'm tired," he whispered.

Kermit leaned close, squeezing Peter's hand, "Get some rest kid. We'll be here when you wake up."

o0o

Alex took a deep breath, standing in the doorway twenty-four hours later, she caught her first glimpse of him; she felt her heart ache it hurt to see him like this. In nearly a week that she'd known him, she knew he was the type of guy who was constantly on the move. Now he was just laying there, on the bed, his right arm in a sling. How close had that bullet come, he'd been in surgery for two hours, the doctor had said another three inches lower and he'd be dead.

She couldn't quite fathom it, sure she knew the dangers of police work, her fiancé had died and he was a fireman. But as she looked at him now, she found herself shaking with fear. It wasn't like she was looking at Doug all over again, this was different. Sure she'd loved Doug, you don't spend three years with someone almost get married and not love them…usually. No, her heart had started truly beating for the first time when she'd met Peter.

Hazel green eyes fluttered open, she watched him as he oriented himself for a moment, he must have felt a shift in the atmosphere because he slowly turned his head to look at her. She stood there, her eyes red and blood shot from crying on Kermit and Annie's shoulder. Her face pale with fear, "Alex" he whispered.

She felt a half sob half laugh break from her mouth as she slowly stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I—" she shook her head, she forced her eyes shut to stave off the tears and leaned her head back, she had to gain control.

He decided to break the ice a little, "I hear they found a burr…appears it was pretty deep," he sat up slowly, trying to bit back the pain in his right side. She half laughed half sobbed again as she moved closer to his side, helping him raise the bed.

"I—" this wasn't how she wanted to start this conversation, "When Doug died, we'd never really been through near death experiences. He went on runs all the time, and I knew I could lose him but…yesterday was different."

He sighed; he understood exactly what she was going through, because he'd gone through it with his mother and Paul. He'd watched his mother suffer through it every time she got a phone call. "Sweetie I'm going to be fine." She felt her face crumble again. "What?" He asked holding her hand.

She shook her head, trying to gain control, "I'm sorry—that's the first time you've called me anything but Alex." She nodded, "But there will always be a next time…and right now I need some time to think this over. Because I'm not sure I'm ready to lose another man I…I just need a little space right now, to decide if I'm ready to be in another relationship like this."

Peter watched her for a moment and nodded, "As long as you need," he whispered softly as he held her hand. "But make me a promise?"

"Anything," she whimpered through a new onslaught of tears.

"Talk to my mom, I know you've probably just met, but she'll understand and maybe she can help you make the decision, one way or another."

She nodded slowly as the tears began to fall down her face, "I'm sorry," she began to cry.

He sighed and pulled her close, scooting over he made room for her, and held onto her tight as she curled against his side, burying her face in the shoulder. Riding out the fear and terror she'd spent the last twenty-four hours in. He just held her, aware this could be the last time, and if it was he was going to cherish the time he had. He pressed a kiss to her, taking in the scent of her beautiful hair as his heart ached. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she decided the price wasn't worth the reward. But he'd live with her decision, he was a cop and that's who he was.


End file.
